mystery of gallagher academy
by Fifi226
Summary: Behind the walls of Gallagher are not just spies in training. But there is a mystery. A mystery no one has observed until now.
1. Chapter 1

**There once was a mystery about the Gallagher girl Academy. Does anybody know the mystery? Well let's find out and I'll be having Cammie tell you the story.** Well the mystery goes like this, I was walking back to the Academy and suddenly I see something that is vital to my eye. I thought I saw a thief going into the Academy. Well I looked more closely and it was my secret boyfriend named Brian. Well after that, I realized it was safe for me to enter the Academy. Well I never told my friend about this secret romance, she would tell my mother and I don't want that to happen.

There once was a mystery about the Gallagher Academy. Does anybody know the mystery? Well let's find out. I will be having Cammie tell you the story.

My name is Cameron Anne Morgan. The chameleon. Some people call me a legend, but, I just feel like a normal girl. Well, as normal as being a teenage spy gets. The Gallagher Academy has a mystery that I plan on figuring out. Here, we are spies, exceptional young women, with exceptional talents.  
>My parents, Erin and Kyle Morgan are normal and can never know what I do behind these walls. Once they know, they become apart of this, with no way to escape. So the danger I am possibly getting in stays within in my school.<br>Instead of giving you a lecture about my life from the end without needed information. I'll tell you the story right from the beginning.

"Morning Sami." I said yanking the covers off my roommate and one of my best friends bed.  
>"Ugh, Cam!" she yelled pulling the covers back over her face.<br>"Alright then." I said smiling "Bex, Sami won't get up!"  
>Sami fumbled to get the covers off. She stood up wobbling. "I'm up!"<br>I high-fived Bex. Bex chuckled hands on her hips. "It works every time."  
>Sami ran a hand through her bed hair. "Sami is still here guys!"<br>I laughed shoving her into the bathroom. "Go take your shower."  
>A few minutes later we were in the Grand Hall. Today was French. And thankfully me, Bex, and Sami were fluent.<br>"Avez-vous fini vos devoirs pour M. Solomons classe?" Sami asked spooning her food.  
>"Ouais" Bex said in a 'duh' tone.<br>"Et je pensais que tu `etais le seul intelligent." I joked.  
>A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes stood in front of us smiling. Brian. Yes, Gallagher is doing yet another exchange with Blackthorne. Actually, I liked Brian he was cute and he had a sweet side.<br>Bex laughed and leaned in to my ear whispering. "Don't look now Mr. Hottie is giving you the eye."  
>Yeah, thanks for the obvious Bex.<br>"L'esprit si je suis assis ici?" Brian asked nodding to the seat next to me.  
>"Euh vous." I said evenly. Even though on the inside I was hyperventilating.<br>As soon as he sat down two other boys joined him. One, an appearance that reminded me of Brad Pitt which was Grant Newman. And the cocky but still gorgeous Zachary Goode.  
>As soon as Grant sat down he started to stare at Bex. So I took this as my chance to make fun of her. I leaned in. "Well don't look now Bex, Mr. Model is giving you the eye."<br>"Se taire!" Bex said playfully hitting me, even though it still hurt.  
>"Tu n'es pas content que nous faisons cet `echange `a nouveau?" Brian asked.<br>"Oui, tr`es." I said. Those words had more meaning than one.  
>Me, Bex, and Sami got up dumping our trays. As we were walking up the Grand Staircase Sami tripped over her own feet tumbling to the bottom of the stairs. Me and Bex rushed down but, Sami nodded her head as if telling us to go. I shrugged pulling Bex back up the staircase.<br>As I got to the top I looked back down. And there Sami was surrounded by boys. All I could do was laugh. She was a true Gallagher Girl.

It was dark as I walked across the Gallagher lawn. But, still, it was very quiet. Actually, too quiet. As I surveyed the building I noticed a figure in black walk around the Academy.  
>As soon as I averted my eyes the figure was gone.<br>I frowned. "I just let a possible threat escape." I whispered into the dark.  
>Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to flip the attacker. But with no prevail. This person was built. The person dragged me to the back of Gallagher and then let me go.<br>Big mistake I thought getting ready to fight until I heard the voice.  
>"Cammie" he said<br>"Brian," I asked "What are you doing out here? "  
>He smiled. "Actually I could ask you the same thing." He shoved his hands in his pockets waiting for an answer.<br>I stepped closer to him. So close I could smell his cologne. "I would tell you but that's for me to know."  
>He smiled his blue eyes dancing. "You stole my saying."<br>"What" I said shrugging "It was catchy."  
>He raised his eyebrows laughing. "Oh, I know I'm catchy, the girls love me."<br>"Awww and you know what?"  
>"What?" he said probably hoping I was one of those girls.<br>"I no longer like you."  
>He punched me playfully. "Oh come on you know you do."<br>I folded my arms. "And what if I do?"  
>He grinned. "I would say I liked you too."<br>I smiled walking away.  
>"Cammie" Brian called after me.<br>I stopped and turned around. "Yeah"  
>He shoved his hands in his pockets. A nervous gesture. "I missed you. I mean, when I had to go back to Blackthorne."<br>I chuckled. "Ditto"  
>"So are we like" he motioned to the two of us. "together?"<br>"No, I already like someone. And we started dating today." I said backing away.  
>He looked devastated but quickly hid it. "Who?"<br>I smiled and turned around. Not looking back. "Look at your hand."  
>His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked down. In black words were three simple letters. 'You'<p>

So what do you think of my first chapter? Please review as many times as possible since I am new to Fanfiction. And I need lots of feedback on how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been on, I have been so busy and our really good friends from New York were in town so here is chapter 2. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories.  
>"Road trip" Sami sang, dancing circles around me and Bex.<br>"Having a town day is not a road trip." Bex said zipping up her black boots.  
>I looked at Bex, draping my arm over Sami's shoulder. "But, isn't it great to have our Sami back."<br>"Yeah" Bex said smiling "It is."  
>Sami looked between both me and Bex. "Where exactly have I been guys?"<br>Bex shook her head. "We will never know."  
>We all laughed but stopped when a senior boy (a very cute senior) stopped in our doorway. "Is Sami here? We kind of had a date today."<br>Sami ran from behind the door. "Sami is here! Sami is here!" she yelled grinning wildly.  
>The boy grinned. Me and Bex tried to hold back our laughter as Sami "tripped" landing into the boy's arms.<br>He looked at me and Bex confused. I shrugged while Bex waved a hand mouthing 'Just go with it.' The boy nodded, grinning, before lifting Sami to her feet and leading her outside. His arms protectively around her waist.  
>I sighed, jumping onto my bed. "Looks like Sami has a date."<br>Bex looked down at her hands. "And you don't have one?" she asked nervously.  
>I frowned trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "No, actually, no one has asked me yet."<br>My mind drifted to Brian. Why hadn't he asked me? I mean, we are together now.  
>"Oh" she said, her lips moving into an awkward smile. Her smile faded just as quickly as it had come when a heard a guys voice. Grant.<br>"So we're still on today. Right Bex?" he asked.  
>Bex tried to make sly gestures to Grant to stop talking about it. But instead of him noticing, I did.<br>"And you" he said pointing to me as if he has known me forever "must be Cammie."  
>I smiled, pointing back at him. "And you must be Grant."<br>"It is so great to finally talk to you." He said lifting me off my bed into an extreme bear hug. And when I say extreme don't take it lightly.  
>"Need. Air." I choked.<br>Bex giggled. "Grant, I think she needs air."  
>He slowly put me down. As if checking to see if I had been injured. "Oh" he said quickly "sorry I just get a little carried away."<br>I rubbed my shoulder muttering, "No joke."  
>Grant grinned. His smile could make any body star struck. "It is just so great to finally meet you Brian and Bex talk about you all the time."<br>I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?"  
>He leaned in towards my ear whispering. "Brian talked about you even before last night. But now it is even more. You just have this effect on him."<br>I blushed. Brian talked about me? Even to Zach and Grant? Wow.  
>I grinned mischievously, spotting Bex laughing. She must have heard what Grant said. "Well you know Grant" I started "Bex talks about you all the time. And when she-" Bex had already clamped a hand over my mouth before I could finish the comment.<br>"I'll meet you outside Grant." Bex said sweetly. Grant nodded and walked out.  
>She laughed uncovering my mouth before plopping down beside me. "What was that?"<br>I shrugged. "I don't know just trying to get you some brownie points with Grant."  
>"Well thanks." She said sarcastically.<br>I folded my arms. "Don't think you're off the hook. Why didn't you tell me you had a date with Grant today?"  
>She looked at the ground. "I didn't want you to feel lonely Cam."<br>I draped my arm over my best friend's shoulders. "I'm never alone."  
>But the truth is, I actually was.<br>"Kids" Professor Buckingham announced "today is just about fun since tomorrow starts break. Where you can hang out with your family back at home." She looked at each of us. "You may now go."  
>We all walked out of the Gallagher gates heading our separate ways. Many people went to the movies, restaurants, and stores. Today we were regular teens. Even though we didn't have a mission, our cover was to act normal.<br>I yanked my hood over my head feeling sick and gloomy. I sat at a nearby gazebo, resting my head in my hands. Believe it or not, being a chameleon sometimes had its Cons.  
>Even when I heard footsteps I didn't dare look up.<br>"I was looking for you." The voice said.  
>I slowly raised my head coming face to face with a guy I a gray tux and a blue shirt up under the tux bring out his blue eyes. Brian.<br>I stared up at him. Truly forgetting what he had just said. "W-what?"  
>He smiled. "I had been looking for you. I would have asked you on a date earlier but I was to busy thinking about things I could do to impress you."<br>I smiled looking back over his clothes. "I think you already have."  
>He reached into his pocket pulling out a small box. "I kind of got something for you."<br>I took it out of his staring at him, before slowly opening the box. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with the letter B and C on it.  
>"Oh my gosh" I whispered.<br>"You like it?" he asked.  
>"Like it?" I asked lifting the necklace. "I love it!"<br>He blushed. "Do you want me to help you put it on?"  
>I nodded. "Sure." He opened the clasp. His hands brushing my neck as he secured it. I fingered it smiling.<br>"You want to take a walk?" he asked nodding towards the park.  
>"I'd like that." I said intertwining my fingers with his.<br>"So" he said "tell me about yourself."  
>"What do you want to know?" I asked.<br>He stared at me, and for a moment I thought the world had stopped. "Everything."

"I had fun today." Brian said as we made it into the halls of Gallagher.  
>I smiled. "I did too." And for once I wasn't lying.<br>He smiled and before I knew what was happening he leaned in kissing me passionately on the lips. "I'm going to miss you. But, I'll see you after break." He caressed my face one last time before leaving.  
>Though I stayed speechless, I couldn't help but finger my lips. Because I number one thing had just happened.<br>1. Brian had just kissed the chameleon.  
>So what do you think? Please review. It's not hard. Just click on Review and I will thank whoever reviews in the next chapter. It will take only 10 seconds or less, so please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3. Hope you like it.  
>"Cammie" my mom gushed, bringing me into a hug. "I missed you." I smiled sniffing in the familiar smell of my home. "I missed you too." "Alright Cammie, I'll fix dinner and you can relax." I nodded. "Ok. But, where is dad?" She walked into the kitchen. "Work" Ugh! I thought to myself. This is going to be an uneventful week. "Well" I said pointing upstairs "I guess I'll just go to my room." I looked at my room. It was still the same since the last time I was here. But, I couldn't help but feel annoyed because some kids were on missions and I was home. "Oh and I forgot to tell you" my mom said poking her head in my room. "a friend is coming over." I nodded thinking, 'Oh great.' Then there was a knock at my patio door. And I was pretty surprised to see who it was. May be break won't be so bad after all.<br>Sorry it was so short. But what do you think? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Brian. "Hi Brian. This is my mom and my dad is at work."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan." Brian said politely, which would inevitably win some points with dear old dad.

"Let's go upstairs and you can wait for me to get ready for our date. You will love the dress I have picked out." He waited in the hallway, looking at the different photos and old paintings we have hung up on the walls all over the place while I was in my room changing and doing my makeup. Ten minutes and a whole lot of eye shadow later, I came out. " Do you like the dress?" He smiled the sweet smile I love the most, then said, "You look beautiful."

"Let's go then. Mom, we're leaving!" I called down to her. She didn't answer me. "Let me go see what is wrong." I walked downstairs to the basement to find my mom with her face in her hands, looking completely and utterly drained. "Mom, what's the matter?" "It's nothing sweety." She replied calmly, but I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Mom, you can tell me. We tell each other everything." I said, sitting on the arm of her chair. She smiled.

"I'll tell you tonight. Go have fun on your date." I eyed her suspiciously.

"You will tell me though right?" I asked.

"Sure thing kiddo. What time do you think you'll be back?" She asked., changing the subject. I shrug.

"I don't know, midnight maybe?" My mom gave me a look.

"Make it ten and you're free to go." I rolled my eyes.

"Good-bye mother." I said, going back upstairs.

"Ten o'clock Cammie!" She called up.

"Yea, yea, yea."

- "Okay. I came back at ten like a good little girl. Now spill." I said, seating myself on the end of my mom's bed. She sighed, and from the look on her face, she was wishing that I had stayed out till midnight.

"Cammie your father and I are getting a divorce". She said softly. My heart plummeted into my stomach, and I suddenly felt dizzy. Then I felt absolutely betrayed. I said "What? Why? How could you?"

Mom said "You don't understand honey."

"No, I don't understand! He's my dad, and you've been married for twenty years! How can you just up and decide, 'Huh. Nope. I'm not married to you anymore. You used to be my husband, but I've moved on. I got bored.' Is that how it went?" I snap.

"Of course not! Cam, I still love your dad, but the relationship just wasn't working. We're friends, really good friends, but that's just not enough for either of us." She explained softly.

"Whatever mom. I'm going to bed." I sigh, stomping up the stairs.

"Good night sweetie!" I ignore her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Cammie was still mad at her mom. How could she do this so suddenly? They'd been married for what, fifty years or something? Well, she was sure how long, but it was definitely too long to just end it all so abruptly. Her mom was always saying that relationships take work and then the second things get tough she just ignores her own advice and breaks it off with the father of her only child? What a hypocrite! So, for obvious reasons, Cammie put her undivided attention into avoiding her mother. The last thing she needed was to get into a fight with her and not be allowed to go out with her friends and Brian  
>During the day, Cammie's mom was getting the divorce papers set, when there was a knock at the front door. Sighing, she set down the papers and went to the door. Standing on the front door was the chief of police, staring solemnly at his feet and holding his hat in his hands.<br>"Oh, hello Officer Fellows," she said, slightly surprised about his visit.  
>"Ms. Morgan, I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you," he said, looking up sadly at her. "Normally this kind of thing is done over the phone, but I thought it'd be better for you to hear it from me in person." Her heart skipped a beat and then thudded nervously.<br>"What's wrong? Is it Cammie? She's not in any kind of trouble is she?" He shook his head quickly.  
>"No no no, I assure you, your daughter's perfectly safe at school." He said reassuringly. "This is about your husband." Ms. Morgan almost corrected him saying 'soon to be ex-husband,' but then thought better of it. "He didn't show up for work today, or yesterday, or the day before that. Some of his coworkers were concerned because he never called in sick or asked for those days off and asked for us to check it out. The thing is ma'am, the last time anyone saw him was four days ago." Her heart began to pump again. She wasn't in love with him as she once was, but he was her friend, her daughter's father. What would happen if he was hurt? Cammie needed a father.<br>"He's not hurt is he?" Officer Fellows didn't respond. "You did find him didn't you?" He shook his head.  
>"I'm sorry to tell you this Ms, Morgan, but your husband's missing." IN her surprise, Ms. Morgan stumbled back from the door a little. "Are you all right?" He asked worriedly, holding onto her shoulders to steady her. She nodded weakly.<br>"Yes, yes I' m fine. Just shocked is all. Officer Fellows, I hate to be rude but I just, I just need some time alone to think about this." She said softly. He nodded.  
>"Of course ma'am. I'll get right out of your way." With that, he looked back one more time to make sure she was alright, then walked out and shut the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Ms. Morgan broke down and cried. This was awful. How would Cammie feel about this? Cammie- she needed to tell Cammie. Wiping her eyes quickly, Ms. Morgan picked up her phone and called the school. The secretary picked up after about two rings and asked what she needed.<br>"Um, I need to take my daughter out of school for the day." She said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.  
>"Can I ask why?" The receptionist asked.<br>"It's about her father. He's- he's" Ms. Morgan let out a choked sob. She couldn't even get the words out. The receptionist didn't have to hear the rest though, she knew there was something wrong and that something with her father was just a good a reason as any to take Cammie out of school.  
>"Yes Ms. Morgan. You can take her out of school. I'll go get her from class right now." Ms. Morgan sniffed, trying to regain composure.<br>"Thank you," was all she could say.  
>"No problem ma'am." Ten minutes later, Ms. Morgan was at the school and Cammie was climbing into the car.<br>"What's wrong mom? Ms. Waterman said this was somthing about dad. I she okay?" Cammie asked nervously. Ms. Morgan just looked ahead, unable to look into her daughter's fearful eyes and tell her what happened. She didn't want to see the heartbreak when she heard.  
>"Cammie, your father's just been reported missing."<br>How did u guys like that? I thought it was great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 sorry I haven't updated since January 6 I was busy with theater camp at Montini and other stuff and I will update more frequently since theater camp is over now hope you enjoy the chapter**

"What do you mean missing?" asked Cammie, her breathing becoming quick and uneven.  
>"Your father disappeared, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Her mother said softly. Cammie started sobbing helplessly and shaking her head, This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be! "You can miss the next few days if you like, to get used to it and collect yourself. But you have to keep up your normal work ethic at school, don't let this get you down too much okay? And I'm here for you, for whatever you need sweetheart." Cammie hugged her mom tightly, crying even harder into her shoulder. "oh, honey, I'm sorry! I promise you though, it's gonna be okay. The police are doing everything they can, it's just a matter of time until they find him."<br>"Okay mom. Oh God, mom, what's gonna happen?"  
>"I don't know sweetie. We're just going to have to stay strong and keep going with life. It's what your father would want." Cammie nodded.<br>"Ok mom I will."  
>"We are a family no matter what happens. No matter what happens, he's always going to be with us. Just remember that, hopefully it'll give you comfort until we find him okay?"<br>"yes mom. Can I go to bed now? It's been a long day,"  
>"Of course honey. I love you." Cammie gave a weak attempt at smiling.<br>"Love you too."


End file.
